The 5 Stages Of Loss And Grief
by Jess-182
Summary: How Mike handles the loss of his father, with some help from his friends of course. Basically what the title says, each chapter will be one of the stages, apart from the first one which is the introduction:)! Hope you enjoy it!


**Okay, this is my first ever fic woo. Imagine that, for this story, Chris and Mikes family are very close. Chris is almost like an older brother to Mike, which is the reason he's involved and effected by the situation. Also, I know Mikes parents are divorced in real life, but in this they are not. Okay, enjoy:).**

"Oh..fuck..." Maryse moaned into her fiancé's shoulder, the sharp, styled nails leaving red streaks all across his tanned back as he roughly thrust into her. She was a woman who enjoyed a much softer kind of romance, but she respected her mans needs, and her man liked it rough. And with him, she was more than willing. The blonde had told him to simply take her tonight, lately he had been nothing but perfect; letting her drag him around malls, and forcing him to watch romantic movies all night, but now she felt the sudden urge to reward her flawless fiance. Without any hesitation he had stripped both her and himself down to nothing and simply had his with way with her, but she had to admit, she adored his dominant side. As soon as she felt his heavy load explode into her, her nails dug deep into his flesh, piercing the skin when she felt her orgasm soon follow his own. Maryse couldn't help but smirk when she heard the small wince of pain that her nails had caused him, mixed in with the sweet sound of his satisfied groan.  
"Oh Mikey..." The younger woman chuckled quietly, using the name that only he let her call him he collapsed on top of her. "You're just so..awesome." Her lips brushed against his ear when she heard his deep laugh, a result of the use of his catchphrase.  
"Mmhm, of course I am..." The brunette rolls off of her smaller figure and settles down beside her, the mattress fitting his needs of comfort perfectly.

"You know, I never real-" The older man was cut off when he heard a song by Fozzy playing from his Iphone which sat on the bedside table. It had been months ago, Chris had forced him to set 'Sandpaper' as a personal ringtone so that he couldn't use dumb excuses to not pick up, like trying to avoid sales calls. Mike sighed and shot his fiance an apologetic look when he was forced to avert his attention to the call.  
"What do you want Chris? I'm busy."  
"Mike..." Everything changed then, that wasn't the tone of voice that Chris usually spoke to Mike in, this was melancholy, depressive even. His eyebrow rose and he sat up straight in the bed, all of his attention now on the man whom he was speaking to.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your parents, Michael...they were in a car accident..."  
"W-Well...are they alright?"Nothing but silence came from the other end of the line. "CHRIS, WELL?" Mikes body tensed and he had to stop himself from flinching away when Maryses hand rubbed his back, obviously sensing his distress.  
"Your moms in a coma, she's fighting...b-but your father..I'm sorry..Mike he's-"  
"No, no..."  
"I'm so sorry Mike..."  
"C-Chris...no..." Suddenly he felt the IPhone being pulled from his grasp, and he made no attempt to take it back once he realised it was Maryse who had taken it from him.  
"Chris, what did you tell him? What's happened?" The blonde sat up on the bed as Chris began to fill her in, Mike on the other hand was on his feet, searching for his clothes. He was definitely in shock; his eyes were wide open, his mouth still hadn't fully closed and he was lost for words. There had been many times where him and his parents hadn't gotten along, after he was on The Real World show he had drifted away from them, but when he became a WWE Superstar his mom and dad had actually made the effort to get back in touch to congratulate him, obvioulsy knowing it had always been his dream. At first he convinced himself they only got back in touch because he was becoming famous now, and that meant money, but after a while he realised that they genuinely wanted to get to know their son again, a son who had not always treated them with the respect they deserved. He had only managed to get into his boxers by the time his fiancé hung up the phone, and he could he feel her staring at him as his fingers struggled to get a good grip on a pair of socks he attempted to put on.  
"Baby..what are you doing?" The younger woman asked cautiously, grabbing on of his shirts which was much to big for her and sliding it over her head.  
"I-I'm getting changed...I need to go out..I-I need to see my mom at the hospital..I need.." Mike dropped the socks when he felt his fiances hands wrap around his left arm and lead him back up onto the bed. He didn't fight against it, he felt powerless anyway, he just let her lay him down on top of her so his head rested just below her chin.  
"Tomorrow me and Chris are going to come with you to the hospital to see her." She thought, for now, it would just be best not to talk about his father. With situations like this it was important to always find positives, like his mother still surviving, as to not make Mike lose hope. Everyone believed that her fiance was very strong both mentally and physically, but they didn't know him like she did, the truth was in fact that the man who lay over her was in fact extremely sensitive, he just hid it well.  
"Everything's going to be fine Mikey, okay?" How was she supposed to convince him that, if she couldn't even believe it herself? Maryses arms wrapped tightly around his rigid figure, if seeing him like this broke her heart and caused quiet tears to ently roll down her cheeks, then she didn't know how to handle it when the shock wore off. Because it would. And she didn't know how well Mike would be able to handle it, never mind how she would.  
"I promise Mike." But again, there was no response.

**So, if you're interested in reading the rest just leave some reviews please:)? It'd mean a lot! The other chapters will be longer, but this was just an introduction. **


End file.
